The present invention is related to an electronic apparatus with keyboard module which can be rotated and hidden for easy carriage. It is unnecessary to additionally connect a keyboard module with the electronic apparatus and a user can pivot the keyboard module outward for quickly keying in data.
There are various handheld electronic apparatuses such as PDA, tablet PC, etc. A touch-controlled operation panel (such as an LCD panel) is disposed on a front face of the main body of such handheld electronic apparatus. Multiple audio and video adjustment switches are arranged on one side of the panel. In addition, a controlling section is provided on the panel for controlling the functions of the panel.
A touch-type optical pen is positioned in a cavity formed on one side of the main body. A soft contact section is disposed at one end of the optical pen for touching and selecting options of the panel.
The handheld electronic apparatus has minimized volume and thus can be placed in a pocket and easily carried, while having almost the same functions as a desktop or notebook-type computer. However, such handheld electronic apparatus still has some shortcomings. For example, an inbuilt software program establishes a virtual keyboard picture on the panel of the electronic apparatus for a user to touch with the optical pen. The picture has a very small size so that when touching the virtual keyboard, the user often fails to select a correct option. Moreover, with the optical pen, it is impossible for the user to quickly input necessary symbols or characters.
In order to solve this problem, an improved electronic apparatus has been developed. One side of the main body of the improved electronic apparatus is provided with an input/output port for externally connecting with a wired or wireless keyboard. Accordingly, a user can use the externally connected keyboard to quickly key in symbols or characters. However, when not used, it is inconvenient to carry or store the externally connected keyboard.
Furthermore, both the above touch-type handheld electronic apparatuses lack any self-supporting design to facilitate use of the electronic apparatuses. Therefore, when used, a user must place the electronic apparatus on a plane face or hold the electronic apparatus with one hand. When held in the hand, it will be impossible for the user to use the externally connected keyboard. In the case that the electronic apparatus is directly placed on a plane face, the user will be unable to clearly see the panel. In order to solve this problem, an externally connected support seat has been developed for supporting the electronic apparatus. However, such externally connected support seat will enlarge the volume of the handheld electronic apparatus and lead to inconvenience in carriage of the electronic apparatus.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an electronic apparatus with a keyboard module which can be rotated and hidden. The keyboard module includes an operation panel on a front face and a back face opposite the front face. By means of bracket members, a keyboard module is pivotally connected with one side of the main body of the electronic apparatus. The keyboard module can be forward pivoted on the bracket members for use or rearward pivoted to attach to the back face of the main body and hidden behind the main body for easy carriage. In addition to the virtual keyboard on the operation panel of the electronic apparatus, a user can alternatively use the keyboard module for quickly keying in data.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above electronic apparatus in which a support cover is pivotally connected with the other side of the main body. When not used, the support cover is overlaid on the back face of the main body to cover the keyboard module and prevent the keyboard module from loosening. When the keyboard module is turned outward for use, the support cover serves to adjustably support the main body by an optimal angle for a user to clearly see the panel.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: